


New Reality

by hanakotheworld



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: AU - Into the future, and sasusaku m.i.a, anyway naruto dead, boruto nine tails jinchuriki, im sorry i can't do tags, might continue?? idk, new gen are descendants of the og gen, not beta-ed, what boruto should've been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakotheworld/pseuds/hanakotheworld
Summary: [ a prompt ]Chaos has once again been restored in the Shinobi world, but the question is, will someone attempt to contain it? Despite knowing of the inevitable corruption humans have always been drawn to? Whatever it is, Sarada is prepared, Boruto does not want to be apart of it and Mitsuki tries to find the common ground.
Kudos: 5





	New Reality

**Author's Note:**

> just a little side note but the og generation are not the parents of the new gen, they are their ancestors!

The rain pattered in the gloomy city that smelled rich of petrichor. The blonde boy inhaled sharply, his senses overfilling and nostrils burning from the freezing and crisp air. He craned his neck and gazed up at the clouded sky, tall buildings stretching out towards the heavens they've angered this fine Thursday evening. Boruto Uzumaki looked back down in front of him at the signature piercing red eyes that peeked from under the raven locks billowing in the cold wind.

"Well?" Boruto urged the girl before him to speak. She cleared her throat and slipped her glasses back on as those scarlet eyes reverted back to pitch black.

"Let me tell you a story, Boruto."

Boruto sighed, "And is it long?"

"I think it's worth hearing regardless of how long it is." Sarada gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

One might ask, how did they get here? With Boruto desperately trying to escape the Shinobi world and with Sarada and Mitsuki always hot on his tail, insistent on bringing him back but both for different reasons. For reasons Boruto did not want to think about.

It had been 79 years since the Fourth Great Ninja War, and it had been 14 years since the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, died of old age. It had been 14 years since Boruto had been forced into being the next Nine-Tails Jinchuriki, 13 years since Sasuke Uchiha and his wife Sakura Haruno disappeared, 12 years since the Tailed Beasts and War Weapons Act had been established as the other villages sieged the Hidden Leaf for extraction of the beasts the Seventh kept and 11 years since Boruto lost his humanity.

Boruto felt nauseous at the sudden reminder of what he had become. He missed home. He missed going on walks with Himawari and their dog, he missed his friends before they found out what he was, he missed his mother, the woman she was before she volunteered her two year old son to become the next Jinchuriki as an Uzumaki by birth-right.

"Sasuke Uchiha... He left the village just like how you did." Sarada's voice speared through his thoughts abruptly. His eyes focused back on her, he couldn't play lazy around her. She became a Jonin at such a young age for reason, after all.

"He didn't." Boruto corrected, "He left to the Sannin Orochimaru for power. I left to become a passive civilian."

"What you're doing is just as bad as what he did Boruto. You're purposefully weakening your village." She said harshly. It stung, being told by your own teammate such a thing, but he knew not to take it too seriously. She was only following orders.

"Maybe you shouldn't have put all your faith in me. I'm a... Person, Sarada. I'm not consistent."

"You're a Jinchuriki." Sarada said firmly. "Your purpose is to... To serve your village. Ever since you've left, multiple villages have been making deals with mercenary groups to capture you. Return with me and get protection Boruto, I'm saying this as your comrade."

Boruto laughed, he shook his head. "History has turned its tables hasn't it? The Uchiha is chasing the Uzumaki now..."

He gave a sorry smile, "I can't return, Sarada. I know you don't really want me back there either... I know you're not that heartless. Do you know why?"

"Why...?"

"You carry the Seventh's dreams. Mitsuki was right, though. It's just a dream, this... This is reality."

"Wake up, Sarada. The village isn't the good guy." Boruto whispered before disappearing. Sarada stood in silence, fist clenched tightly.

"How am I supposed to make that dream a reality without you here, you idiot." She clenched her jaw. Sarada heaved a sigh before tugging her hoodie back on and leaving the area herself.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a lil short, i might continue it but idk.


End file.
